Light, Dark And My Lover
by LeatherAndCardGames
Summary: Neither Johnny or Dally had anyone in life to love and care for them but each other. What happens when love begins to blossom? Will it suceed, will it fail?


**I am depressed. Sorry for not writing for a while and sorry for being a failure. **

**The Outsiders belong to SE HILTON. I don't own them, wish I could. **

**I will not write anime fics for a long time. Those who know me or know of me, I did not write this with Diamond, its just me. Also my GX story has been removed. **

**T for swearing.**

* * *

Dally or 3rd person, idk

Love is such a weird word but with him its so different. Tastes so good on my tongue when I say I love him.

You know I never really have known why I fell for him. Maybe it was those sad, dark puppy dog eyes or maybe it was the fact that neither of us had anyone. He had always looked up to me and I had no fucking idea why. Sure I mean Dallas Winston is a famous name around here, hell it was in New York too but no one looked up to me. Not like he does. But yet he smiles and laughs and talks to me. He is my light, my dark, my best friend, my family and most importantly my boyfriend/lover. I am not at all ashamed to admit I am gay.

I Dallas Winston am in love with my best friend, Johnny Cade.

* * *

Johnny's POV

I don't really know when my crush on Dally started but I do know that I love him. Don't ask me why because there are just too many reasons that I love Dallas Winston. He has always protected me, even if it meant getting his ass whipped by his father or mine, but he was always there to protect me.

He comforted me when my ol' man would beat me and even held me when it was raining out, cause with rain came lightning and with lightning came thunder. I hate thunder. I remember one night that I think my feelings with Dally started, though I'm not sure because I have carried these feeling for a while. The rain poured down on Tulsa and didn't let up as I ran out of my house, drenched in blood, sweat, tears and something I don't want to mention. I ran all the way to Buck Merril's place and I didn't stop. I had to get there. I had to get to Dally. He would make everything better. He always does.

I got to Buck's place and as usual sounds of screaming, shouting, grunts, groans and loud, blaring country music pumped from inside the roaring house. I winced and took timid steps up the stairs to knock at the door.

A shirtless Buck Merril answered the door, with him he carried a broken beer bottle and a blonde broad on his other arm.

"The..fuck you.. kid"

"I need to see Dally" I say nervously looking around him.

"What if he don't wanna...see..ya..kid" he said between hiccups.

"Please" I said.

I was surprised when Buck stepped aside but as soon as I entered the house I was tackled to the ground and forced up by strong, gruff hands that pinned me up against a wall which caused me to scream out as the wounds on my back collided with the rough, stone walls. I cried out in pain and I begin to sob as I called and shouted and hollered for Dally to save me. Just then my knight showed his shirtless self. Dally stormed down the stairs and swung pissed, angry punches at Buck and the gruff men that held me to the wall.

I was shaking like crazy and I wanted so badly for him to hold me. He did just that, he scooped me up from off the floor and carried me bridal style up the stairs into the room he was staying in.

"Johnnycake, are you alright? They hurt you, did your dad? You okay?" he says stroking my hair as he sets me on the bed.

"I...I...ahh...please...I"

"Shhh, I'm here now Johnny, trust me okay"

I nod while still shakily like a scared little kid. Dally rushes into the bathroom and collects a washrag and a small first aid kit.

He opens up the kit and slides the cool washrag over my bloody cuts and my face, cleaning all the blood away.

"...Dally..." I whimper as he asks to see my back.

I know its bad. And by the look on his face I know its bad.

"Bad huh?" I ask him, while shaking.

"Could be worse.." he murmurs as he begins cleaning out the wounds on my back.

I scream out as he moves in to the center of my back, where the worst of the wounds are.

"Shhh kid your fine" he whispers as he goes as gently as he can over the worst of the cuts.

"Dammit Johnny, I swear to God I'll get that sick bastard for ever hurting you"

"Dallly...I.."

"shh kid you need to save your strength"

I nod as he wraps the final bandage around my chest and back.

"Ow.."

Dally pulled me down onto the bed with him and put my head in his chest. I took a shaky breathe, taking in his sweet, sweet scent. Cigarettes, a little beer, some cologne and something more, something sweet, maybe honey.

"How you holding up Johnnycake?" he said brushing the hair away from my forehead, kissing it gently.

"I'm f-fine...now.."

"Kid you are really warm, just sleep it off"

"Nightmares...thunder...scared..." I mumble as I snuggle closer to him.

He pulls my close and gently rests his head on top of my hair. I can feel his lips against my hair as his arms tighten around my waist.

"Johnnycake, don't worry about it I'm here, I love you, I'm here"

I pause for a long, long while and breathe in his scent again.

"You love me Dally?"

"Yeah I do kid" he told me as he leaned down and captured my lips.

That kiss, that one little moment in time I felt loved and safe and I felt everything I had never had. From Dallas Winston, he gave that to me.

"I love you too" I said breathlessly as he pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

_Months Later_

_Dally's POV_

"Dammit, fuck.. Johnny where are you?"

Dally ran as fast as he could to the lot where he found a shivering Johnny Cade hiding in the old sofa in the corner.

"Dammit kid, you scared the fuck outta me. Where have you been?"

Johnny cringed, then Dallas realized he sounded just like Johnny's abusive, son of a bitch father.

"Johnny..Johnnycake...I'm sorry please..forgive me" Dallas said reaching his hand out to caress the tan boy's cheek.

"I...could...never..be mad...a-at..y-you" he said reaching out his arms as Dally pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you Johnnycake" Dallas said pressing a kiss to the boy's temple.

**...TBC...**


End file.
